


A Thousand Days

by Randi_Letripe



Series: Our Hundreths Days [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randi_Letripe/pseuds/Randi_Letripe
Summary: It was their agreement to spend a thousand  days with the selected  girl to continue their legacy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Our Hundreths Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. She never tought

She never thought that day would be her last day as Laura Abigail Beckett, a young brunette freshman. She’d just ended her three years relationship with her high school romance because he was caught to have an affair with another girl. That was also the reason why she decided to take her ‘me time’ at the coffee shop in that morning. A busy one, since many students also spend their times there.

She never thought that man will change her life forever. The man with salt and pepper hair but still have a clear green eyed. It contrasted with her brown eye, it like she saw a peaceful green forest. That man was so polite, asking for sharing the table, and she said yes. She said yes and that was the beginning of the end.

She never thought when she left the shop with Lance, the name he offers, would be her last precious time as Clara, 18 years old free girl. Lance was asking her for lunch on another part of the city. Never crossed in her mind that all was his orchestrated trap. When she entered the passenger seat and Lance close the door while offering a soda to her. Some minutes later she felt sleepy. She never know that once she was unconscious, the car never be in their promised lunch palace It brought them into private airport. She never know that hours later she would open her eyes into a foreign place.


	2. Day 1

Weird. She didn’t want to open her eyes but something weird happened. Some intense feeling built into her stomach. It was rising, rising, and suddenly sent her body highly, forced her eyes suddenly opened, shivered, and whined. While her brain tried to process what happened, her eyes caught some horrible scenery. A tuft of dark hair was in between her widely spread naked leg. Her legs were folded and someone held her ankle.

No..not only her leg, but _all_ of her was _naked_. She could feel her nipples was hard and there..

There somebody in her leg, _groin_ , teased her hole with tongue.

Realization dawned into her brain. She was drugged. When she was unconscious, someone _ate_ her, brought into orgasm that forced her eyes opened. Suddenly, she knew what will happened next with his vulnerable state. She laid on her back in a soft sheet on the mattress that belong to king size bed in a huge room. She tried to move her leg, but it useless. Somebody got her ankles.

“Well, well, Our sleeping beauty awakes.”. The tuft of hair was rising and he smiled to her horrified face.

She remembered that voice. It was melodious deep-voice that once sound sexy.

She remembered that smiling face and a tuft of salt and pepper hair.

Lance. Also as _naked_ as her.

“Please, don’t..” she trembled. She tried to rise her hand but useless since there was drug residual in her system. And the effect of her orgasmic wave.

“Don’t be so shy, Princess. We will take care of you.” Lance made a move and trapped her body beneath his broad torso. He wrapped his hand around her back. Her already sensitive breast flushed with him. 

“We..?Who..No..please…Aaah”

She could sense it. _Something_ entered her entrance. It send a painful alert even she wasn’t a virgin and her canal was already wet but still, it was not with consent.

She was raped.

Her desperate cry was caught into his mouth.

She could sense his cock entered her fully and he pulled back his lips. She couldn’t remember his face-expression, too shocked with her doomed fact. Only his voice she could hear when he kissed the tear she didn’t realize shedding.

“Good girl.” His husky whisper send another spasm into her body.

“Now, relax and let me first…put a baby into your belly,” he started moving. pulling out, pushing in her canal in a steady rhythm.

She shook her head violently. Her head was slightly lift into the air because he wrapped her back with both his hand. Sweat dropped from her temple. He moved slowly first, but he didn’t waste the time. The sound of his balls met her cheeks was echoing through the large room where she was ravished.

She tried not to sense, not to follow his rhythm, but her body betrayed her. She panted. She could feel something built again on her stomach and suddenly she was high again. She could sense her canal gushed with slick. Her traitorous canal wall milked his cock. She could hear he moaned above her, released his seed into his opening cervix. With one last jerk, he unwrapped her back and kiss her unresponsive lips. Her eyes turned glassy from her second orgasm. She didn’t realize that Lance has moved into her head’ side and put her head into his pillowed lap. She kept still when he later peppered her with kisses, until someone _other_ lift her right limp leg and entered her overstimulated hole.

Her body convulsed with the uninvited penetration.

“No..please…” she whimpered.

“Sssh..it’s OK. Everything will be alright.”

How could he say that? How could everything _IS_ alright when he let _another_ _man_ ravished her? How…

“Ooh..” She gasped when Lance fondled her right breast while his other hand played with her left nipple. _Someone_ there also rubbed her clits while thrusting his rigid cock into her. The angle where she was penetrated with her lifted leg brought her into seeing stars for the third while her clamping wall trapped his already flaccid cock, after released its loaded balls, now mixed with Lance’s inside her body, leaked into her inner thighs, now both laid lethargic on the sheet that was already ruined with their activities.

It was over, she thought. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“No, honey. Open your eyes. Your job wasn’t over.” Her cheek was lightly slapped.

“Ach..!” She shrieked when her hole was penetrated again by _another_ hard cock. Her legs was splayed out, Her wall was slippery but numb from the previous friction. Her eyes widely open when someone sucked her breast, while it was also bouncing in every thrust _someone_ did down there.

She was jolted in every thrust.

It was rough.

It didn’t take a long time when her womb received _another_ _man_ seed, mingled into two previous deposited fertile seed inside her.

Competed to impregnate her. 

She was wheezed. Her naked body now feel awful with dried sweat and mixed slick oozed out her swollen hole into her thigh. Her entrance was throbbing for the amount of many forced orgasms. When there was no sound but the closing door, she thought it was over.

“Ready for another round?”

Her eyes was widened with horror but she was fatigued. She didn’t have any energy left and let him kissed and licked her pliant body. She only let out choking sound when his kiss turned into harsh bite that would leave red mark on her delicate pale skin.

“I know that we have to share you, but they agree to leave you alone with me after our session together. So let me claim you now, my sweet Reen.“

_Who’s Reen?_

The question was never escaped from her mouth because Lance shoved his hard cock again into her swollen entrance.

Saliva drooled from her wide-opened mouth which tried to catch her breath.

It was too much.

It made her plunged into darkness.


End file.
